fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Television Stations
Fox Television Stations is a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox which owns Fox stations in medium to large size markets. On June 25, 2016, FTS announced that it would buy the New World Communications stations for $825 million. As part of the deal, New world CEO Kruejac would become the new Chief Operating Officer for FTS. As part of the job, he will operate the Fox-owned stations and also he will be the new affiliate relatons person for Fox, which means he will work with Fox affiliates on programming and also sign new Affiliation contracts and handle Affiliation disputes to prevent Affiliation switches. The New world deal will close July 1, 2016 and kruejac announced that smaller market O&O's will be sold off during the month of July. Here is a list of stations that FTS owns below: Update: As of 9:45pm CDT, June 26, 2016, The FCC has approved the deal and will now officially close at 10pm, effectively making all New World Stations into Fox O&O's. FTS now owns and operates stations in 32 markets covering about 35.5% of TV households. Fox-Owned-and-Operated stations: WFXN- Fox 10 New York. WMYN- MNTV 17 New York KUVO-TV- Fox 17 Los Angeles. KICM- MNTV 22 Los Angeles WFXC- Fox 22 Chicago. WCMY- MNTV 34 Chicago WFXP- Fox 16 Philadelphia WNMI- Fox 9 San Francisco WNAO- Fox 10 Washington D.C WELA-TV- Fox 7 Boston KIHT- Fox 54 Houston. KYBQ- MNTV 44 Houston KTIF- Fox 8 Phoenix, KKFR- MNTV 40 Phoenix WLTY- Fox 51 Detroit KST-TV Fox 6 Seattle. KIGB- MNTV 43 Seattle WPSB- Fox 23 Orlando. WKAK- MNTV 44 Orlando KMMS- Fox 2 Sacramento WNC-TV Fox 2 Charlotte KFOX- Fox 36 Pittsburgh, WDHF- Fox 10 Pittsburgh (semi-satellite of KFOX) KFPO- Fox 10 Portland WHKG-TV- Fox 6 Raleigh WHJL- MNTV 25 Raleigh WPMN- Fox 8 Baltimore KPEB- Fox 15 San Diego. KSAU- MNTV 27 San Diego KSAO- Fox 13 San Antonio. KMT-TV- MNTV 21 San Antonio WKTI- Fox 13 Milwaukee WAWA- MNTV 44 Milwaukee WGSA- Fox 17 Greenville KOAV- Fox 7 Austin WLSB- Fox 5 Harrisburg/Lancaster/York WBVF- Fox 4 Winston-Salem WOLL- Fox 10 Louisville WFNO- Fox 8 New Orleans WOGH- Fox 13 Green Bay WFTI- Fox 2 Flint WFLI- MNTV 33 Flint WVVF- Fox 13 South Bend WNQR- MNTV 65 South Bend KFBK- Fox 18 Bakersfield. KMYB- MNTV 35 Bakersfield Fictional/ Non-DMA cities: WEHK- Fox 10 Liberty City WUHU- Fox 9 Wuhu Island KFPL- Fox 11 Paradise City KIFT- Fox 14 Los Santos KJJA- Fox 14 Jericho KJTO- MNTV 41 Jericho KELY- Fox 12 Eloy KCKG- MNTV 34 Eloy KIHK- Fox 9 Flagstaff KDTO- MNTV 36 Flagstaff KTID- Fox 10 Brinson KNTU- MNTV 18 Brinson KPTG- Fox 12 Richardville KSJP- Fox 4 Junction KWLD- MNTV 6 Junction KVME- Fox 13 Tyson KWTG- MNTV 23 Tyson KXTH- Fox 25 Summit KZOZ- Fox 15 Angel Grove WAGN-TV- MNTV 48 Pearl City WBEN-TV- Fox 12 Canterlot WDWF- Fox 5 Kazoo Pass WFPL- Fox 11 Oakvale WFXO- Fox 52 Mentor WGQX- Fox 7 Talbot. WLCJ- MNTV 23 Talbot WKMJ- Fox 2 Vienna Canadian Stations: KIGN- Fox 12 EdmontonCategory:Fox Television Stations